Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)
The Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 is a game in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. Game icons 植物大战僵尸2高清版功夫世界 Plants vs. Zombies 2 HD.png|The icon of the game from the 1.0 update to the 1.1 update. PvZ 2 China future Icon.png|The icon of the game from the 1.2 update to the 1.2.7 update. latest.png|The icon of the game from the 1.3.0 update to 1.3.2 update. China 1.3.3.png|The icon from the v1.3.3 update to the v1.3.4 update. 73ebc97ed48a1f497149395dc11cfe20 256 256.png|The icon from the v1.4.0 update to the v1.4.6 update. PvZ2China1.5.0.png|The icon from the v1.5.0 update to the 1.5.1 update. Areas Update history *July 3, 2013: The game was released. *September 15, 2013: Kung-Fu World days 1-15 were added. *June 17, 2014: Kung-Fu World days 16-30 were added. *July 11, 2014: Far Future was added. *August 26, 2014: Carrot Missile Truck was added as a monthly special plant. Also, plants could now be upgraded and given costumes. *September 28, 2014: Dandelion was added as a monthly special plant. Also, Cherry Bomb was given upgrades. *November 2, 2014: Vigorous Broccoli was added as a monthly special plant. *November 11, 2014: Dark Ages was added. *November 28, 2014: Pomegranate Machine Gun was added as a monthly special plant. *December 24, 2014: Chomper was added as a monthly special plant. *February 2, 2015: Pomegranate Machine Gun was re-added as a monthly special plant. Also, version 1.3.4 was released for Android devices, including Sweet Potato. *February 5, 2015: Big Wave Beach was released for iOS users (1.4.0). * February 8, 2015: Lord Bamboo was added as a monthly special plant. *February 11, 2015: Big Wave Beach was released for Android devices (1.4.1). Also, Sap-fling and Sweet Potato were added as monthly special plants. *February 17, 2015: Version 1.4.1 (Big Wave Beach update) was re-released on iOS. *February 22, 2015: An update containing fixes and 120 gems for all players was released. *March 26, 2015: Version 1.4.2 was released with Ghost Pepper as a monthly special plant for Android users. *April 3, 2015: Version 1.4.2 was released with new monthly special plants Sweet Potato and Sap-fling for iOS users. *April 30, 2015: Version 1.4.3 was released with Rotobaga as a monthly special plant. *May 7, 2015: Version 1.4.4 was released. *May 8, 2015: Version 1.4.5 was released. *May 21, 2015: The sneak peeks of Frostbite Caves started releasing. *May 28, 2015: Version 1.5.0 was released for iOS, along with Frostbite Caves. *June 2, 2015: Version 1.4.6 was soft released for Android, showcasing the monthly special plant Bamboo Brother. *June 9, 2015: Version 1.4.6 was officially released for Android, along with Bamboo Brother. *June 18, 2015: Version 1.5.0 was released for Android, along with Frostbite Caves. *June 18 2015: Version 1.5.1 was released for iOS, along with Bamboo Brother and fixed a glitch in which the player could not bypass Frostbite Caves Day 23. *July 9 2015: Version 1.5.1 was released on Android, with the release of a new plant, Rose Swordsman. Concept art and upcoming features :See Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)/Concepts. Plants In the game, plants are not obtained by getting their seed packets at the end of a level. Instead, they are obtained by collecting puzzle pieces of that plant. Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Twin Sunflower *Repeater# *Snow Pea *Kernel-pult *Spikeweed *Cherry Bomb* *Spikerock# *Threepeater# *Squash *Split Pea *Torchwood *Tall-nut# *Jalapeno *Melon-pult *Winter Melon# *Imitater *Blover *Starfruit *Marigold *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Magnet-shroom *Coffee Bean *Plantern *Chomper' *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp New plants *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Power Lily *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Pea-nut *White Radish *Fire Gourd *Heavenly Peach *Bamboo Shoot *Oak Archer *Freeze Mushroom *Carrot Missile Truck' *Flame Mushroom *Dandelion' *Vigorous Broccoli' *Pomegranate Machine Gun' *Acid Lemon *Sweet Potato' *Lord Bamboo *Small Lotus *Bowling Bulb *Banana Launcher *Guacodile *Homing Thistle *Sap-fling' *Ghost Pepper' *Hurrikale *Fire Peashooter *Hot Potato *Pepper-pult *Chard Guard *Stunion *Rotobaga' *Rafflesia *Whirlwind Acorn *Small Chestnut Team *Bamboo Brother' *Rose Swordsman' Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. * means that is a premium plant. # means that is a coin premium plant. ' means that is a monthly special plant. ^ means that is an upcoming plant. Zombies Returning zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss (using his new time-based Zombots) *Dancing Zombie (rides a jetpack in Far Future, known as the Disco Jetpack Zombie) *Snorkel Zombie New zombies Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Zombot Sphinx-inator Pirate Seas *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar Kung-Fu World *Kung-Fu Zombie *Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie *Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie *Flag Kung-Fu Zombie *Torch Kung-Fu Zombie *Hammer Zombie *Drinking Zombie *Qigong Zombie *Blew Zombie *Gong Zombie *Monk Zombie *Conehead Monk *Buckethead Monk *Admiral Helmet Zombie *Flag Monk Zombie *Torch Monk Zombie *Swordsman Zombie *Nunchaku Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Tiger Imp *Drinking Monk Zombie *Imp Monk *Han Bronze *Knight Bronze *Qigong Bronze *Gunpowder Devil *Knife-Wielding Swordsman Far Future *Future Zombie *Conehead Future Zombie *Buckethead Future Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Gargantuar Prime Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Knight Zombie *Peasant Flag Zombie *Imp Monk Zombie *Jester Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Announcer Imp *Imp Dragon Zombie *Zombot Dark Dragon *Rogue Zombie *Archmage Zombie *Cavalry Zombie Big Wave Beach *Pompadour Zombie *Pompadour Conehead *Pompadour Buckethead *Beach Flag Zombie *Bikini Zombie *Bikini Conehead *Bikini Buckethead *Imp Mermaid Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Deep Sea Gargantuar *Fisherman Zombie *Octo Zombie *Zombot Sharktronic Sub *Clamshell Zombie Frostbite Caves *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead Zombie *Cave Buckethead Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Cave Flag Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Dodo Rider Zombie *Sloth Gargantuar *Troglobite *Weasel Hoarder *Ice Weasel *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC *Walrus Zombie *Skiing Zombie *Chief Ice Wind Zombie Others *Chinese Treasure Yeti *Lion Dancer Zombie *God of Wealth Gallery Main Menu chinese.png|Main menu of the game from the 1.3.0 update. Screenshot_2014-11-17-16-45-38.jpg|Map from game. 3111551C222.jpg|A picture showing three new China-exclusive plants and their costumes. 31115FCI2.jpg|A picture showing two new China-exclusive zombies. 051000063333.jpg|A pic of returning flower pots resurrected from a scrapped idea. JVNX6dkS3V8.jpg|Promotional picture of the Big Wave Beach Zomboss Battle. Chinabwb3.jpg|"Snake" Brain Buster. IanBFwjr9m4.jpg|Big Wave Beach Vasebreaker. 0wC7m81V66I.jpg|Level 4 plants fighting Zomboss. IMG_20150215_225335.JPG|Main menu of the game from the 1.4.0 update. Screenshot_2015-02-15-23-12-44.png|Map of chinese Dark Ages. Screenshot_2015-02-15-23-13-24.png|Map of chinese Far Future. Screenshot_2015-02-15-23-13-13.png|Map of Kung-fu World. 0510160R9C.jpg|Map of Chinese Big Wave Beach. 1211131B9C.jpg|Concept art of chinese Big Wave Beach. Promotion Picture (1).PNG Promotion Picture (2).PNG Promotion Picture (4).PNG Promotion Picture (3).PNG Promotion Picture (5).PNG Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (6).PNG Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (5).PNG Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (3).PNG Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (2).PNG Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (1).PNG Trivia *Chomper is so far the only returning plant that is a monthly special plant. *If the player taps on a level they can get a Puzzle Piece from, the map will show them the other levels with Puzzle Pieces available. *A zombie on a boat with a harpoon launcher is shown in an ad, but never appears in actual gameplay. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:China exclusive Category:Chinese games Category:Game versions